The weird dream
by Sin-sug
Summary: This is a story about a girl who wishes she could be her character and gets her wish. She is looked down apon and everything.


The weird dream.  
By: tigerwolf2468  
  
"Sorry Lee.. but Cindy, Cindy Chang. I have been meaning to ask you for a year but ... Cindy Chang will you marry me?"  
I stopped in midair caught the snitch and fell of my broom. I was screaming," Eeekk .!!!!!" and right when I hit the floor I awoke with my alarm clock in my ear.  
*Beep, Beep* It was at the highest pitch it could go. I jumped and fell on my dog. "Sorry Reba.." My dog started at me then went back to sleep. It was 7:00 in the morning. I only had twenty minutes to get ready. I scrambled all over my room. I picked up my purple baggy pants and my white tang top and put it on. Then I took a brush and went through my short tangy brown hair and quickly put it in a messy ponytail. I didn't bother to wash my face. I ran down stairs and remembered I left my backpack up stairs. So I ran back up. About half way up the stairs I tripped over my brothers toys and ripped my white tang top. So I had to get another top on and my backpack. I had no time to have breakfast so I just ran out the door.  
Outside was freezing, I wished I remembered my jacket. I ran to the bus stop, which was really icy so I slipped and hit my head on the stop sign. Then my friend Raven came up to the bus stop and said. "Ani did you have your coffee this morning? Or did you have sugar packed Ice tea right before you went to bed last night?"  
I looked at her and said. "Forget about it Raven." And right when I said that the bus came. We sat in traffic for about 30 minutes. We where late for school. I sat in the auditorium talking to my friends Kat, Ashes, Catlin, May and Raven. My other friends haven't come yet. I decided to read them a poem I wrote about Snape. "You guys want to here a poem?" Kat said. "Go ahead, well I mean we don't have anything else to do." Ashes and the others agreed with Kat and I started to read the poem. ' I wake in the morning I see  
Standing over my bed Snape who would it be.  
I look to the left I look to the right  
But I only could see Snape in sight.  
I screamed and jumped out of my bed  
And hit my sweet little head  
On the bed  
When I awoke the next morning  
I saw such a fright  
Snape was still standing there on my right  
He said "Hi honey how are you "  
I screamed "what do I do?"  
He kissed me and went to my drawer  
I ran and opened the door  
I yelled "get out of my room!"  
  
Then my friend Catlin interrupted me. "Please stop it's putting bad pictures in my mind." "Ok Catlin.. I get it.." I said disappointedly and went off to my locker. On the way there taller people slammed me against other peoples lockers. As you can tell I am not one of the tallest. When I finally got there this person was banging on my locker to get it opened. They where trying to steal my stuff!!! I ran there and yelled at them but they didn't notice me. So I waited till they where done and went when the bell rang. I was late for Homeroom!!! Oh,, I thought Mrs. Hurlows not going to like that. I frowned with the thought of the music teacher, that sung like a dying owl, was going to yell at me. I picked up my binder and took my chorus book and L.A's book. I withstood 3 hours of Mrs. Cooper and Hurlow. And P.E was next, one of my favorite classes. Though all we did was walk around the football field. Then after P.E I went to I.A.G and with stood the evil teacher. Then on my way to lunch I saw the weirdest thing. I was talking to Catlin and I saw a broom closet in the middle of the glass wall. The door was open too and two red haired freckle faced kids that looked the same were playing in it. Catlin saw it too.  
We went closer and peered in to the room. To other people it looked like we where looking out the window. We stepped in and the kids said "Oppss wrong time." And disappeared and in their place stood a 15 year old boy with glasses and another 15 year old boy with blonde hair. I stood for a second and then headed for the door. To my surprise there wasn't a door there anymore. I started screaming, Catlin started to scream, too. Next thing I know The boy with glasses grabbed me and covered my mouth. I could see Catlin grab a broom and started swinging it and screaming at the blonde hair kid. He took out a piece of wood and said something weird. The broom flew out of Catlin's hand and went to the opposite side of the room. The guy grabbed her and we all disappeared. All I remember is I screaming and the guy saying "you should see your paddy soon I didn't quite know what he meant but I kept on screaming. I could also hear Catlin screaming. She was screaming her head off actually we both where but still. By the time we where there where ever we where Catlin and I had to stop screaming we wanted to scream but are throats where as dry as the Gobi desert. We looked each other her hair was a short as mine, which now was down to my bum. And it was Scarlet!!!!!! I missed my brown and beautiful short hair. Then she said my eyes where bright green. I wanted to scream and I even opened my mouth to but I couldn't my thought was way to dry. The thing that made me want to really scream was the person who came and hugged me.me. The person that came and hugged me was Severus Snape. I jumped automatically I didn't scream but my mouth was wide open. I yelld at him. "What the Bloody hell are you doing?!?!?!?!" Catlin thought that too. Then she figured out what the hell was hapning. "Cindy. I think that's Severus and he's trying to kiss you." At that second Sirius came running towards them yelling. "Severus get the bloody hell away from my girlfriend. Cindy are you alright." He grabbed me and looked into my eyes. "I think I am." I looked at him and smiled. "Yah I am."  
" What are you doing Sirius. That's my girlfriend." Severus looked at Sirius then looked at Cindy. "Come over here Cindy." I was confused I looked at both of them and walked backwards, away from them. As I walked back I ran right into Peter Petigrew. I looked at him. I was defenitly freaking out. Then I looked at Catlin and I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't. Catlin knew what I was going to say, so she said to the others. "Cindy and I have to take care of buissness." "I can come and help you guys." Sirius said smileing."I do want to spend time with my honey." "No brother let me take care of it. Anyway where going to the girlsdorm." She said while backing up. I also backed up., this time looking to where I was going. " Here let me come." Sirius came and picked me up. I blushed,for some reason. I finnaly spoke, I also kicked and screamed."Put me down . Put Me Down!!"  
  
He just kept on walking with me in his arms. Catlin was pounding on his back. While this was happing Severus followed us. We didn't notice he followed us into the common room.  
When we got in Sirius droped me on the couch. Then he sat right by me and smiled."Ok, now what did you 2 want to talk about." I looked at him, Then I started to talk fast. I asked all the questiones I had."Why are you touching?! What is going on?! Where's my lunch?! Why am I cindy?! And what the Heck is going on?!" I stopped and took deep breaths. "Who.. Ani what was that?" Catlin said recovering from the ringing in her ear from me yelling. "Cindy are you ok?" Sirius said while pulling me closer." You are Cindy cause your Cindy, you are my gf you already ate lunch and cause I'm your bf."  
"Let go of me.." I said pulling back.  
"Cindy stop it.I'll tell you whats going on." Catlin said.  
I stopped. Sirius pulled me closer. "Was it something I did Cindy cause if it was I'm sorry. Here I'll kiss you." 


End file.
